


【铁虫/蜘蛛水仙】混乱邪恶系列04

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Peter, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	【铁虫/蜘蛛水仙】混乱邪恶系列04

*双Alpha＆双总裁  
　   
Anthony生气的导火线来源于Peter的信息素，Omega的信息素。  
“......你有完没完，”Parker修长的双腿大打开来，浊白的精液正从他的双腿间流出，“我还有工作没完成......”他强迫着自己支起上半身，嘶着嘴朝那个正伏在他上方的男人说道。  
“你和那个Omega做爱的时候可没有这么热爱工作，”Anthony拉住青年的手臂，把他软绵绵的身体从床单上扯起来靠在自己的肩上，“你以为我不知道么？”他摸了摸Parker的腺体，说道。  
“那是Peter。”Parker把头埋在Anthony的肩上不满地囔囔起来，在这两小时之内他起码把这句话说了大概十五遍，以至于现在他把自己说得也很恼火——对Anthony的啰嗦感到恼火。  
“所以你是想证明‘我是一个喜欢自己跟自己上床的人’吗？”Anthony用手抓住Parker凌乱的头发，让他直视自己的眼睛，“那么恭喜你，你很成功，Peter Parker。”  
“我也是个Alpha，Tony。”Parker有些底气不足地回答道，他其实在一开始只是单纯地想找找这两个Stark的麻烦，但现在——就在他第一次和Peter接吻的那一瞬间，他就发现自己已经就陷进去了，就像那些给他续命的咖啡因一样。  
“这不算回答，Peter。”Anthony转身拿过放在床头柜上的蛛丝发射器，并在Parker不满的叫唤声中把他从床上拉了下去，Parker猜想他已经尽量用了自己认为最轻缓的力度了，但他还是把他的手臂扯得生疼，“或者说我该和我的律师谈谈关于你‘婚内出轨’这件事，我相信法院可以让我从你的公司里赚一笔不小数量的钱，你说呢？”Anthony把Parker抵在墙上说道。  
“你也可以去和另外一个Stark上床，我不会在意的，”Parker没有理会Anthony的威胁，“再说了你可舍不得和我离婚，毕竟除了我没人能受得了你的怪脾气。”  
“很遗憾我并没有和自己做爱兴趣，所以我现在只想让你好好反思一下，”Anthony按了两下蛛网发射器上的按钮，于是青年的手臂就这样被化学蛛丝黏在了墙壁上，“就像你经常这样让那群恶棍反思的姿势一样，只可惜这里没有广告牌或者红绿灯。”他说。  
“......你开心就好。”Peter有些不适应地活动了一下手腕，却发现自己对此无能为力，他知道仅凭蛮力是很难挣脱这张特制的网，除非把他肩膀后的墙给拆烂——但他知道这样只会让Anthony更加生气。于是在思索片刻后Parker选择了顺从，尽管他对那件事一点都没有反悔或者反思的意思。  
是的，一点都没有，因为他知道自己还会犯。  
“话说我前几天还给你买了结婚纪念日的礼物，也许在我们离婚前还可以用用。”Anthony转过身往床头走去，而Parker则依旧被‘挂’在墙上。他侧头想要看Anthony的动作——男人拉开抽屉，从里面拿出一个黑色包装的小盒子。  
“......你确定这是结婚纪念日的礼物？”Parker眯着眼睛扯了扯嘴角，他完全小看了Anthony的范围内粗暴方式，因为装在盒子里的是一只通了电的乳夹和一颗跳蛋。  
“我说了我现在只想和你好好谈谈，还是说你不愿意？”Anthony说，似乎已经快丧失耐心了，两个乳夹在没有任何暗示下直接夹上Parker的乳尖，而Parker则在他的动作下发出轻轻地惊呼声。  
“你开心就......”  
“谢谢你的关心，我很开心。”Anthony直接打断了Parker的话，他揉捏起Parker的屁股，并且用可以造成疼痛的力度拍打了几下他的臀瓣。  
打开电源，Parker艰难地咽下一口唾沫，他只觉得自己浑身酥麻，腰部和腿都在发软，并且他可以很明确地感觉到，他又一次勃起了——在这种玩具的刺激下。  
“混账......”Parker闭上眼囔囔着，他能感到Anthony把那颗跳蛋也塞了进来，并且一下就调到了很大的频率，两个地方同时传来刺激，而他却只能低声呜咽和靠在墙上扭动腰身，胸口处的皮肤正传来的酥麻感伴随着轻微的疼痛，拜Anthony所赐，他现在连单纯的自慰都做不到。  
“注意你的用语，CEO。”  
Anthony按住了Parker的脑袋，混杂交织并转换成了难以忍受的快感，嘴边溢出来不及咽下的唾液，而那股带着威胁性的Alpha气味更是让他他愈发地头晕目眩。  
青年用力地呼吸着，蛛丝在他扭动下传出撕裂的声响，他真的感觉有些别扭，其实更多的还是尴尬。胸口一阵阵酥麻的快感随着脊椎向下，也许是他因为过于羞耻和应当的生理反应，青年的眼眶开始泛红，眼角湿润起来。  
这太丢人了，Parker想道，他知道接下来Anthony只会越来越过分，他也知道自己正因此而浑身兴奋得颤抖起来，虽然他完全可以选择用腿踢开Anthony，但......好吧，他不会这么做的。  
“我其实想这么做很久了，把你挂在墙上操得合不拢腿之类的。”Anthony抬起Peter的腿，把自己的性器抵上了青年的穴口，Parker的脚尖脱离了地面，这导致他现在能使力的地方就只有被黏在墙上的手臂了。  
“哈啊......我不是很想知道这些......”Parker重重地呼出一口气，紧绷的身体稍微放缓了一些，他直视向Anthony蓝色的眼睛，“还有你可不不可以少说些话......”  
“Jesus,Spider-man居然嫌我话多？”Anthony笑了一下，他的手抚摸着Parker的大腿内部，接着又抚上了青年的性器，用力摩擦他的顶端。  
“我不喜欢你话多的时候，这是我的权利，Iron Man。”Parker吸了一口气，他闭上眼睛享受起Anthony的手活，那双常年摆弄机械的手总能给他不同的快感。  
“Peter，我觉得你没有意识到你现在正位于‘任人宰割’的处境下。”Anthony停止了撸动的动作，这让Parker有些不满地抬起腿用膝盖磨蹭起Alpha的性器。  
“那你还想干什么？”Parker问道。他知道Anthony就是想让他感到难堪，所以他只能强迫自己在这个羞耻的情趣游戏里放开，他不喜欢输给Anthony——不管是公司业绩、人脉、床笫，或者是在墙上。  
再说了，墙上可是他的主宰地盘。  
“我完全可以让你在这里等着蛛丝融化，所以你最好说话客气一点，宝贝。”  
“那......”Parker埋头舔了舔Anthony的耳垂，接着说道：“Fuck me，Daddy？”  
接着就在他说完的那个瞬间，Anthony脸色难看地咒骂了一句难听的话，Parker因为他几乎是气急败坏的表情而感到心情愉悦——那种属于胜利者的心情愉悦。  
Alpha的性器合着那颗开到最大档的跳蛋擦进了肠道，Parker觉得自己脸上的热度几乎已经到了烫人的地步，酥麻的感觉逐渐堆积了起来，几乎在Parker的胸腔炸开，Parker是一个Alpha，但他的身体却已经足够熟悉Anthony，以至于一被进入的那一瞬间，他的内壁就吸紧了Alpha的性器。  
快感从小腹处传来，Parker下意识地用腿环住了Anthony的腰。他真的、真的不想这么丢人，但Anthony，他实在无法拒绝这个该死的......Alpha。他在心里不断地咒骂Anthony，也埋怨自己。  
“你在想什么？”Anthony扯住Parker的头发，给了他一个粗暴的吻，带了些烟草味的信息素钻进Parker的鼻腔，以至于Parker不得不承认，这种方式的撩拨作用真是大得可怕。  
“我......哈啊......在想决不能让Peter看见我这个样子......”这个姿势实在是太累人了，青年的脑子晕乎乎的，喉咙发干，双腿发软，他现在只在意如何舒服地让Anthony上自己。  
“那也许我可以给那个小孩录个关于我们两个的性爱录像，我相信他会喜欢的。”Anthony抓住Parker右的腿，将他抬起来一些再往下压，迎合他向上顶入的性器。  
“如果你敢这么做，我发誓我会——”Parker像是被刺激道了一样咬牙切齿地开口道，但与此同时Anthony也动了起来，男人恶劣地向上顶去，快感把Parker的思绪来回拉扯起来，甚至让他忘记了自己刚刚在说什么。  
节奏开始加快，Parker呜咽着，他可以清晰地看到自己的性器正在男人的腹部处上下磨蹭，每次的深入都逼迫他不得已地喘息，青年用力咬住自己的下嘴唇忍下那些呻吟，而Anthony则铁了心非要让他张开嘴——他把手放进Parker的嘴里，丝毫不在意青年用力的牙齿。  
Alpha的性器摩擦过他的敏感点，用力操干进他身体的动作让Parker因情欲而扭动着腰，Anthony揉搓着他夹着乳夹的胸口，浑身燥热的身体因为Anthony每次深切的顶弄而愈发酥软，以至于青年舒服得脚趾都要蜷缩起来。  
Parker张开嘴，伸出湿润的舌头，他的脑子里几乎是一片混沌，他忍不住扭着腰去迎合Anthony的节奏，Parker用力地眨眨眼试图把生理泪水挤出眼眶，Anthony进入得实在是太深了，贴合着那颗跳蛋，Anthony往他的内壁右上的地方顶去，Parker尖叫一声，他的脚后跟在Anthony的脊椎处上下蹬着，他剧烈地喘息着，胸口颤抖着不停起伏，接着白浊的液体则全数射在了Anthony的小腹上。  
“......放我下来，Tony。”Parker不安分地扭动起来，而Anthony却像什么都没听见一样接着在他的内壁里抽插着。  
“Tony，你听见了吗？！”他又说了一遍，带上了点生气的尾音，但Anthony依旧没有理会他。  
“......Daddy,”Parker咬住下嘴唇说道，“放我下来。”  
“我怎么会知道这东西要怎么弄开。”Anthony把头从Parker的肩上抬了起来，接着理所应当的对他抬了一下嘴角。  
“溶解剂在柜子里，第三个。”Parker讨好地吻了吻Anthony的胡渣，接着又用了一种和Peter学的‘乖孩子’的表情说道：“能帮我拿出来吗，Daddy?”  
“不行，Mr.Parker。”Anthony抓住了Parker的大腿，回答道。  
TBC.


End file.
